


Don't Think I Didn't Notice That

by ephemeral_genesis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But in the end they unite and become gay for Levi together, Doctor/Patient, Eren's fucking gay, M/M, No seriously the entire thing is just Eren vs his gayness, Prostate Examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_genesis/pseuds/ephemeral_genesis
Summary: Eren's forced to go for a prostate exam when Mikasa becomes paranoid since he has the BRCA1 gene. Levi's his doctor.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Don't Think I Didn't Notice That

**Author's Note:**

> I had a beta. Grammarly. Also I'm pretty sure I posted this last night but AO3 might not have registered it so this is technically a repost. Or maybe I forgot to press "post" and the website deleted it instead, whoops.

_Fuck Mikasa. Fuck everything in life. Fuck the BRCA1 gene, especially._

____

____

That's all that goes on in Eren's head as he walks to the doctor, gloveless hands in his pocket to protect them from the chilly wind. He's well aware that even as a carrier of the gene, discussions about the prostate exam shouldn't start until he's around 40 to 45. 

____

____

_And I'm only fucking 22, _he screeches in his head for no one to hear as the sound reverberates around the walls of his head.__

______ _ _

______ _ _

While he understands that Mikasa cares greatly for him, she can get paranoid when it comes to him, especially his health. But still, this is a little too much. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Whatever, it's just one exam and insurance covers it anyway," he grumbles to himself. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

He's welcomed by the warm blast of the heaters as he steps inside a clinic--the sign outside reads Drs. Smith & Ackerman with a piece of paper reading "AND HANGE" taped next to it haphazardly-- and the GPS on his phone informs him that he's reached his destination in a very clearly automated voice. He tells it to shut up and shoves it back into his pocket.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Looking around the empty waiting room, he wonders why there aren't any patients here. Aren't these rooms usually packed? He makes a noncommittal noise and makes his way to the counter where a petite blonde with blue eyes and a nametag reading "Krista" sits, smiling at him kindly once he's caught her attention. "Hi, how can I help you?" She chirps, voice as bright as her eyes are.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Eren freezes up, then remembers the slip of paper he carries in his pocket--written in Mikasa's neat handwriting--informing him of the date, time and location of his appointment, even his doctor's name. "Uh...I'm Eren, I have an appointment here with Dr. Ackerman?"

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Ah," she says, then turns to her monitor behind the counter. "Yep, I have you down for 6 pm, prostate exam?"

______ _ _

______ _ _

Eren, now reminded of why he's here, winces as if he's physically pained. "Yep. That's right." _Please ignore the fact that I look like I'm only in my 20s. ___

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

"Okay, Dr. Ackerman's waiting for you in his office," she says as she gestures to the row of office doors on the wall to Eren's right. "His is right at the end, his name's on the door. Oh, and knock before you enter, he hates it when people just barge right in," she informs him politely.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_Great, _Eren thinks as he makes his way to Dr. Ackerman's door. _Not only do I have a fucking prostate exam, but my doctor is also probably a grumpy old man who thinks everyone wastes his time.___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He's immediately proven wrong when he knocks on the door and opens it. The man who sits behind his desk waiting for him can't be any older than 35.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he's hot, which sends Eren's gay little heart jumping to the moon, then back. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, well. What do you know, you actually knocked," Dr. Ackerman speaks in a voice that can't possibly be more monotone and generally gives off an "I don't give a single fuck in the world" vibe.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_But he's hot, _Eren's gay little heart squeals. He tells it to fuck off.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I--well your assistant told me to, and I didn't want to piss anyone off," he replies as Dr. Ackerman pulls a medical glove on, then stands and reaches into a drawer and pulls out some lube, all the while not taking his eyes off of Eren much, which only unsettles him more. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He's...short, _Eren thinks to himself as he notes his height. _I'm like a whole head taller than him. He can't be more than 5'4. _Of course, that isn't a deal-breaker for his gay heart. Unfortunately.____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well good, because I'm already being held back. I was supposed to go home at 5.30, but nooo," he draws out the "no", "A kid walks into my office asking for a prostate exam." He finds it interesting how there seems to be no real venom in his words or tone, as if it's meant to be a joke, but his monotone voice affects its execution. "Even if you're at higher risk for prostate cancer, it's usually only done at 40. So why are you here, and are you allergic to latex?"

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eren almost doesn't catch that he's been asked a direct question, given his nervousness. "My sister's paranoid when it comes to my health, and this is covered by insurance anyway, and no, latex should be fine," he replies, grateful that his voice doesn't come out as shaky as he expected it to, as he stares at the doctor's hand. _Pretty soon that's gonna be up my ass. I hope I don't get a boner. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dr. Ackerman doesn't give a verbal reply. Instead, he draws a curtain back to reveal a bed attached to the wall. "Take your pants and underwear off and lie on your side, knees to your chest," he says as he applies lube to his gloved index finger. "You'll feel momentary discomfort, and in the case that your prostate is inflamed, the urge to urinate, but given your age, that's very unlikely, blah blah blah. Let's just get this shit over with," he states impatiently. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meanwhile, Eren's just climbing onto the bed, barely registering that the doctor drew the curtains shut on them, fighting his boner down as his heart screams in a stupidly high and cheery voice, _HE'S HOT! _And it smiles a Dorito triangle smile or whatever cartoon hearts do as the poor brunet struggles with his hormones.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And so when the cold tip of the doctor's finger touches his asshole, he accidentally lets out a loud "eep", which prompts an eyebrow raise from the former, who then sighs. "It'll be easier for both of us if you relax and breathe normally. And look, I've got a shit ton of lube on my finger already, you won't die," he says in an attempt to calm Eren down. "You can talk if it helps and gets us both home faster."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But the latter, now overwhelmed that a hot dude is touching his asshole, just cowers, boner in between his legs. _Maybe since I'm facing away from him he won't be able to see it... ___

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So he decides to just talk, which usually helps him.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But the first thing that comes out of his mouth is, "I'm gay."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he realizes what he's just said, he curses himself for having a mouth at all and looks back at Dr. Ackerman, hoping that he, miraculously, didn't hear him. But when all he finds is the doctor's unchanged and unreadable expression, he decides to roll with it in hopes that he'll think of it as a normal everyday thing to talk about with a patient. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So he rattles off. "I--um, I like guys, obviously, and I just don't see the appeal in girls at all--I mean okay maybe their boobs are soft and stuff but...I, um..."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You like dick," the doctor states flatly. "I get it."

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Something in Eren's heart tells him that the doctor might be a fellow gay, but his brain balances that out with a _you're just biased because you're gay and you like him. ___

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"...well, yeah," Eren replies and hugs his knees tighter, not knowing what else to say. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a few seconds of silence, the doctor speaks up. "Ready?"

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eren's dick perks up again. _Ready! _, it squeaks, and Eren groans internally. _Not you too, dick. _____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ready," Eren reluctantly answers.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Not two seconds later, he feels a gloved finger coated with lube enter him...

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

...And press on his most sensitive spot.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A pleasing shiver runs up his spine and he holds in a noise that he doesn't want to know the sound of, but it only does wonders for his boner. If it had a voice, it would be pleading for more right now. He clenches his teeth and curls in on himself even more. Is it just him or does Dr. Ackerman leave his finger in for longer than is needed?

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright, you can put your pants back on unless you want to stay half-naked," he informs Eren as he pulls his finger out and disposes of the glove, then proceeds to the sink in his office to wash his hands, leaving the curtains drawn for Eren, who's grateful for the recovery time, to get dressed. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But his stupid boner won't go down. He curses himself for not having worn a longer shirt and looser pants, but he'll have to deal with it, he tells himself as he pulls the zipper up. Hopefully, just hopefully, the doctor won't notice--he's shown that he's anxious to get home anyway.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he exits the small area, he's greeted by the sight of the doctor leaning back in his desk chair. "Well that took you long enough," he says in his unreadable tone, to which Eren meets with a quick "sorry". The former then shrugs and proceeds to inform him, "You're fine. Come back in..." He squints at the list of Eren's information. "18 years. If I'm still in this clinic by then, Erwin's obviously gonna run it even if he gets his fucking arms bitten off," he mumbles the last part. "Anyways, you're free to go."

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eren's a little startled by how brief the appointment's actually been, looking at the clock. No more than 7 minutes if his math's right. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uh--alright, thank you for this, Dr. Ackerman," he thanks him. Dr. Ackerman's expression doesn't change in the slightest and only a brief nod is given.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he's about to open the door to leave however, he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder and the doctor's "wait". Huh? Did I forget something? 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he looks back, the doctor's holding a slip of paper out to him. Upon closer inspection, it has digits scrawled upon it...

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't think I didn't notice that," the doctor lowers his voice. "It's Levi to you now, by the way."

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And with that, he sends Eren, whose heart and brain are now both very pleased, out of his office.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
